Death is my Danger
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: A tragic death. Death is now around the corner. What happens when one dies. Secrets. Lies. And a deadly game no one can escape. But can they escape this one? They need to figure all this out before another one dies. But this is only the beginning
1. Elevator Blackout

**Death is my Danger**

_The second chapter to my newest story Death is my Danger. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review I would like it. And have a happy Halloween everyone._

**Chapter 2 **Elevator Blackout

Everyone was outside looking at the body of the method actress queen, Camille Roberts. She lay there dead as police cars, ambulances, the morgue and all sorts of people came. The medics grabbed her body going inside the ambulance with her father crying hysterically going right in behind the doctors.

"I can't believe this." said James

"There are so many questions to why this happened and to her." replied Kendall

"But why?" asked Carlos

"I just said that Carlos. Just in a different way." explained Kendall

"Oh." muttered Carlos

They all stood there as they saw the ambulance leave to go to the hospital, detectives trying to find clues and police using do not cross tape putting it around the park. They suspected there was something there was something there and it wasn't a good idea for someone to go in a crime scene area.

Logan then came over with Jo because they were off on the side talking to the detective and police officer because they were the closest to Camille. They had to answer questions.

"How did it go?" asked James

"Not that well actually." responded Logan

"They wanted to know where we were and what we were doing while the attack happened." told Jo

"I see." replied Kendall

Jo stood there looking down to the ground. She couldn't believe that her friend was murdered. Some people were thinking some sort of manifestation was going on thinking it was all an illusion for the murderer. But Jo and Logan don't think so.

He put his hand on her shoulder and they walked back to the Palm Woods together. Carlos, James and Kendall watched them walk back. They know it was hard on them.

The two entered the Palm Woods together then went in the elevator. Jo pushed a button the doors closed as they started going on up. But a second later it stopped suddenly breaking and the lights inside blackened. They tried to find something to hold on inside it.

"Logan!" screamed Jo

"Jo!" Logan bellowed wondering where she was

"Where are you?" asked Jo

"Against a wall." responded Logan

Jo put her hands on the floor and started feeling all around to find Logan. She looked down not seeing a single thing. Now she was really freaking out and getting scared. Her hand then felt something gooey and slimy. She scraped her hand against something to get rid of it. She then rubbed her hands together quickly. She then went back to feeling all around the place.

"Say something Logan." said Jo

"Like what?" replied Logan getting freaked out

"Anything." responded Jo

"Uh . . . the square root of 81 is 9." said Logan

"Really? Math? That's all you can come up with in a time of crisis." replied Jo as she kept feeling around the elevator. She then felt something. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." responded Logan

Jo then got up touching his leg and the side of his body grabbing onto him. She was glad that she found him there in the elevator. Logan grabbed her hand and touched the rest of her body as she engulfed him in a hug while standing there. She couldn't believe this at all. That she was stuck in the elevator. She was thinking that death was coming after her.

Logan stood there himself wondering what to do because people don't know that they're stuck. He grabbed his cell phone but it wasn't working.

"Crap." said Logan under his breath "My cell phone doesn't work."

"Mine doesn't either." said Jo looking at hers "What do we do?"

"I don't know." muttered Logan looking around "Maybe there's an escape hatch."

"Okay let's start looking around." ordered Jo

They couldn't see but they need to find the escape hatch to go out. It was the best thing to do at the moment because they can't call anyone or reach anyone either. It was going to be hard to do it but they have to give it a try.

* * *

><p>Carlos, James and Kendall were over at the Palm Woods Park unaware of what's going on. Everything was now happening to them or started with Jo and Logan. But it will reach the three of them, Stephanie and Katie as well.<p>

"Where's Katie?" asked James

"There she is." said Kendall pointing

Katie and her mother Mrs. Knight were coming through to them. Of course Kendall's mother is going to see if her son and his friends were okay. But Kendall knows that he's not a baby anymore. But he knows that she means well.

"What's going on?" wondered Katie

"Are you okay Kendall?" asked Mrs. Knight

"I'm fine mom." replied Kendall shrugging his mother's hands off his shoulders "But the thing is Camille is dead. She got murdered."

"What how did that happen?" wondered Mrs. Knight

"No one knows. We just heard a scream and that was it." responded Kendall

"She was scratched, scathed, stabbed and knifed on open." said James

"There's nothing yet on who would have done this and why they did this." Carlos pointed out

"Boy her father must be devastated." muttered Mrs. Knight standing there

Mrs. Knight then left the guys there and Katie going over somewhere. Katie turned around with her back facing them. She couldn't believe that Camille was murdered. She never expected it to happen.

"What do we do?" whimpered Katie

"Live our life." answered James

"Do what we do." replied Carlos

"Which is what exactly?" wondered Kendall

The four of them all stood there as Stephanie came over stood there with them. This deadly game is starting, the game that the hooded figure wants. For them to get roped up in obstacles and many dangers they will face. But the thing was one was happening right at the moment.

* * *

><p>Jo and Logan were in the elevator looking for a latch that would go right to an escape hatch. They're stuck because the elevator broke down, went completely black losing power. They were now getting passed scared.<p>

"I can't find anything Logan." said Jo standing there looking in his direction

"I can't either." replied Logan

"So what do we do now?" asked Jo standing "We scream and bang."

"Not yet." stuttered Logan

Just then the elevator started on rattling and then on shaking. They were moving backward and forward but then it jerked and then jumped. They stood there with their hearts racing. That's when water started to come on in to drown them. Jo grabbed onto Logan while standing there.

"Logan." Jo spoke clutching him "We're going to drown."

"This is not good." pronounced Logan

"How are we going to get out?" questioned Jo

The water kept on coming in going to their ankles with the bottom of their pants wet. They stood there holding onto each other because they were going to suffocate. They didn't know how to get out of there.


	2. Shadows of Hell

**Death is my Danger**

**Chapter 3 **Shadows of Hell

Stephanie was walking the streets of Hollywood-Los Angeles. She was quiet because Camille Roberts a friend of hers is gone. She was devastated at it but she knows that she has to move on. This terrible, tragic accident just happened out of the ordinary with no reason. She just wonders why the person did it with no motive.

She sighed as she kept on walking with her arms crossed. It was becoming hard as she kept on walking step by step. Each step was small but powerful because it was like the ground vibrating against her feet. The buzzing was happening as she felt the ground vibrates.

She then could hear soft feet and shuffling stopped and hustled on away. She then kept on walking again as well the feet. She then turned around as something went away like it wasn't even there. Stephanie was really.

_Just keep walking _thought Stephanie

It was hard being silent for a long period of time. She was not used to being quiet for so long. The longest time she could be silent is only at ten minutes at most and five minutes at least. But she knows now that if she sticks her mind to it she can do it. She put her mind to it and she did it.

Her mind was focused on the road ahead of her as she saw a shadow. She was wondering what was going on at the moment. She was getting freaked out because she felt someone was stalking her or just following her. That was super freaky but it was interesting. This whole thing is really intense.

First Camille gets murdered all scathed, scratched, stabbed and knifed open. She wonders what has happened to Jo and Logan. She feels like something bad is happening to them at the moment. Now she feels like she is being followed in the shadows. She saw something and turned around.

"What the hell?" muttered Stephanie looking all around the place confused. She swore she saw something. "Okay."

She turned back around continuing to walk in the area by herself. But she heard it again but continued on walking. She was just going to ignore it. That was when something invisible grabbed her. It ended up being a shadow.

"Aah." screamed Stephanie as it grabbed her around the neck. It was impossible yet it was possible a shadow could touch you and also clutch you. She couldn't get out of it\s firm grip "Let go of me." she tried getting the words on out gasping through breaths "You freaking' shadow."

She finally got free from the shadow but she noticed she was in a black dimension. She looked all around wondering how she got there. She was also wondering what this place even is. Now that's the question she wants answers.

"Devastation. Creed. Blood." said a misted voice

"Fear. Death." said another misted voice

"Anger. Living hell." said a third misted voice

Stephanie kept turning all around looking the direction the voice spoke. She couldn't see anything there it was all invisible. She went down to her knees in fear.

* * *

><p>Jo and Logan were in the elevator still. It was filling up with water. They stood there getting all freaked out. They were going to drown and fall into the basement breaking their bones and die. It was going to be bad.<p>

That was when Logan got an idea. He looked all around the elevator pointing. He know this is good because he can get himself and Jo on out. He kneeled down putting his hands in the water.

"What are you doing Logan?" Jo wondered looking at him

"Where's the water coming in?" asked Logan

"Somewhere down there. Why?" responded Jo

"I'm getting us out of here." said Logan

"How?" replied Jo

"The water has to come in from somewhere. It's down here so we're going to have to swim." told Logan looking for it "Now help me."

Jo went down splashing water and started looking around the ground. She kept feeling around the place. She needs to get on out because she's close to freaking out. Logan kept looking all around in the almost four feet of water but it was filling in quick. It then rose to six feet and it has about four more feet to go. Logan then hit something and saw the water coming on in. He surfaced the water.

He swam right on over to Jo as she surfaced the water looking at Logan. He grabbed her hand dragging her on over. Jo was wondering what was going on and was befuddled.

"Alright I found an escape hatch." said Logan

"Okay." replied Jo

"But once we're out of here there's going to be more water." explained Logan

"So what we hold our breath for a long time." responded Jo not believing it

"We're going to have to." replied Logan

They were both exhausted from looking all around and holding their breath. It was going to be even more exhausting because they were going to have to swim to the basement. Logan went over right to the spot where the latch is to the escape hatch.

"Alright I'm going to open it up its going to flood the elevator on up. We're going to go right on down okay." told Logan looking at Jo

"Okay." replied Jo

"Take a deep breath." said Logan taking a deep breath going down opening it on up

Jo came down as water poured on in starting to flood the elevator. Logan ordered Jo to go on through as she swam over going through the hatch and to more water. Logan then went through himself as Jo helped him out. They were there in the water floating and holding their breath. They started on swimming down about forty feet.

Jo stopped as Logan came over to her. She looked at him with opened eyes. She was really exhausted from all the swimming and holding her breath. They weren't even halfway down. Logan went over to her grabbing her hand.

Jo smiled looking at him knowing that things were going to be just fine. She then started on swimming down again to get to the bottom.

* * *

><p>Stephanie was still in the black dimension. She was wondering what to do because there was nothing to even do. She was stuck with no way out and not knowing how she got there. It was shadow that brought her there. She was getting freaked out because the voices kept repeating the words.<p>

"Devastation. Creed. Blood."

"Fear. Death."

"Anger. Living hell."

"Devastation. Creed. Blood."

"Fear. Death."

"Anger. Living hell."

"Devastation. Creed. Blood."

"Fear. Death."

"Anger. Living hell."

Stephanie was shuddering as she stood there silent. She did not know what to do at all because well the place was totally bare.

"Devastation. Creed. Blood."

"Fear. Death."

"Anger. Living hell."

"Devastation. Creed. Blood."

"Fear. Death."

"Anger. Living hell."


	3. My Escape

**Death is my Danger**

**Chapter 4 **My Escape

Stephanie was in the black area herself still there in fear because the shadows kept on repeating the same thing again and again around her. She was wondering why it was doing this to her. She was getting a bit scared.

"Devastation. Creed. Blood."

"Fear. Death."

"Anger. Living hell."

"Devastation. Creed. Blood."

"Fear. Death."

"Anger. Living hell."

"What do you want from me?" screamed Stephanie going down to the ground in anger and frustration "Please don't do this. A shadow is creepy especially if it can touch you."

She was sitting down with her head in her hands really devastated at the moment. The whole shadow thing clutching her and bringing her here, she doesn't know how it even did it. She needs to get out of there but how that's the question she doesn't know how. So how did the shadow bring her anyway? She needs to get out the same way that she got in.

She got to her feet and she stood there as she saw the shadows start to become real. She saw them coming but still it was its shadow form. She stood there rigid like a board. She doesn't even know what to do with these shadow forms.

"Devastation. Creed. Blood."

"Fear. Death."

"Anger. Living hell."

"Why do you keep saying that to me?" said Stephanie starting to burst into tears "You're breaking me down."

She stood there dumbfounded because the answer was obvious she just wasn't thinking of it at all. She knows how to get out just isn't showing it at all. She went to the ground now in hell because she wasn't before.

"What does that even mean?" replied Stephanie close to sobbing "Why-are-you-saying-that?"

"Devastation. Creed. Blood."

"Fear. Death."

"Anger. Living hell."

"Devastation. Creed. Blood."

"Fear. Death."

"Anger. Living hell."

Stephanie was now close to losing it with these shadows and the repeating lines. She just wants to know why they are even doing this to her. Was it because she's alone? Has no friends? Or was it that Camille is now dead? Did she even have any courage to stand up to anything? There were many questions going on inside her head. They kept coming inside her.

Just by sitting on the ground with her hands in her face didn't help. She just sat there now completely on the verge of crying. The tears already entered her face swiveling down going to her neck and then to her chest. She looked up at the dark dimension herself knowing that things haven't been good for her even being there.

The shadows kept repeating the same thing low and deep making her lose her mind. She wants to get up but she was getting weaker as the shadows got stronger. She was wondering how they were doing that, breaking her down. It was impossible.

Yet what if they wanted to get out of the shadows and become real. She knows if they become real they will get really powerful and to drain other people's life. It was not good at all.

"You're not going to get me. I have a mind you can't take it over or drain my life. There is no fear or death I just need to fight it. I'm not being deprived of my life I have liberty. I can fight it." said Stephanie feeling her strength come back to her as she got to her feet also regaining her confidence "I can beat this and I can defeat you."

She saw the shadows dissipating on away and she felt a rush go right through her. She then got in the alley smiling. She fought it and she beat it.

* * *

><p>Jo and Logan were still swimming down trying to get to the bottom. They've been swimming for about twenty minutes now a little over halfway down. They know it is hard to hold your breath for that long yet they were doing it.<p>

Jo kept on swimming going down with her arms in front of her. She kept on taking breaths and inhaling. She also was breathing through her nose. It was going to be a while until she gets to the bottom. She looked at Logan swimming down.

He kept swimming himself beside Jo but he was going slower, letting her go faster. He just needs to get out of there already so he can finally breathe. His heart is slow beating because his heart rate is slower and his breathing was calming. He was just glad things were all right at the moment. But they weren't going to be soon.

Jo turned around facing Logan. She stopped there as Logan came over to her. They kept on swimming down together finally got to a door. Logan put his hand on it as Jo came beside him holding a crow bar that she found. Logan grabbed it and started hoisting the elevator door on open. The crow bar was in the crack and kept on pulling and pushing. Finally he got it on open as they went out with the water.

Jo gasped catching her breath and clutching her chest. She was in horror about this whole thing, like how it happened and why? Logan had his hand on something and was bending over cluttering, catching his breath as well.

"Are you okay?" asked Jo

"Fine, little wheezy." responded Logan

"Everything will be fine." said Jo

"What was that? That was no accident." replied Logan

"I agree that was weird." replied Jo

"Okay what do we do about the elevator up there stuck and full of water?" asked Logan

"Say it's out of order." replied Jo

"You think that will work?" wondered Logan

"For now." said Jo

"Okay." muttered Logan

Jo stood there with her hands on her hips looking at Logan. Things were now really weird for them. She never thought she'd get stuck in the elevator, swim out and now be in the basement out of breath. Logan got up going over to Jo grabbing her hands holding them down the waist area. She looked up at him with her blonde hair going down in front of her face.

She looked to the ground as Logan set his fingers right to her chin. It was weird standing there together because they were never really close. They mostly only talked.

"It will be okay." said Logan

"Camille is dead Logan." replied Jo

"I know." responded Logan standing "We can deal with it."

"We?" replied Jo looking at him

"Me and you and the others." said Logan

"My foot is damp and asleep." said Jo

"Let's go." replied Logan

Logan grabbed her hand and they went up the stairs still wet but now damp. As they got up they saw Stephanie dirty with dirt, gravel in her hair and a few scratches.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" asked Jo

"Other than going to hell. I escaped and regained my strength." told Stephanie looking at them "What about you?"

"Elevator. It broke while we were in it and water filled up in there including the shaft." explained Logan

"Ooh that's not good." responded Stephanie

"You think?" replied Jo and Logan at the same time and then looked at each other and giggled


	4. Dreams Come True

**Death is my Danger**

**Chapter 5 **Dreams Come True

Kendall was in his room on his bed later that night sleeping with a nightmare of Camille dying. It was haunting him so much because he honestly cared about her possibly even like her. But now she's dead and her memorial and everything is going to be in a week.

He turned to the side facing the wall with his eyes closed. He kept hearing her scream as she got murdered as everyone got out of the Palm Woods and turned her on around.

He was so shocked to see her right there because she was the most innocent person he knows. He knew it was unexpected.

Kendall moved again and ended up patting the pillow in his sleep. Then he placed his face right in it having trouble as the dream changed on him as he stood in an alley.

_He was in an alley standing as something was speeding around him confusing him and getting lack of oxygen to his brain. He was wondering what was going on as he stood there. He was wondering what it was. _

_ Kendall then went out of the alley with insects around his face swatting all around. They would not go as he swatted more; more of them would come over to him. He was wondering what was going on. _

_ Just then Carlos came over himself dealing with something similar to him as well but a girl with dark brown hair came out and has bronze highlights. She has light brown eyes with a little bit of gray around the brown. _

"_Who are you?" asked Kendall _

"_The names Morgan." told the girl _

"_I see and what are you doing over here?" asked Carlos _

"_My friend Jordyn was out here and called me because something was attacking her." told Morgan _

"_Jordyn." responded Kendall hiding a snicker at her name _

"_Yes Jordyn Zach. She's from Eagan." told Morgan_

"_Minnesota." said Kendall _

"_Yeah she went to Northview Elementary, Black Hawk High School and then Eagan High School for a while until she move out here to San Diego." told Morgan _

"_What about you?" asked Carlos _

"_I'm from Texas." told Morgan _

"_Okay." responded Kendall looking at her a bit confused _

_ Kendall stood there as he saw the girl look right at him. He couldn't believe this at all. He doesn't get girls sometimes because when he was dating Jo for a while she was always weird around him. He doesn't care though he stopped his thinking and got out of the thinking bubble. But he got an interesting feeling when he saw this Morgan girl. _

_ He doesn't trust her at all but he knows that he is going to learn how to trust her even if it does cost him. Trust was just something that he has always had trouble with these days. _

_ Kendall looked at Carlos as he shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say to him at all. He can't get a good read on her, neither of them could. They don't know anything about this girl. Kendall does want to know more because she seems really suspicious to him for some odd reason. _

_ She looked at him with her light brown eyes and gray brim around them with a really interesting face and smirk. She can really get under peoples skin when she wants to and she decides the moments. _

_ That's when a beam came out zapping at them from the hooded figure but it looks a bit different because this hooded figure has a red cape instead of a black one. Kendall ducked putting one hand to the ground as Carlos went to the ground himself as Morgan went to the side hiding in the alley to avoid it. _

"_Kendall!" shouted Carlos "Kendall! Kendall!"_

_It was like he could hear him scream right at him from by his side but he doesn't know how. He got up from where he was in the odd position and then he looked at the thing and tried to get out from where he was. _

"Kendall!" said Logan shaking his best friend as Kendall woke up from the nightmare he had "You were having a bad dream you were screaming and thinking it was real."

"It felt real." said Kendall getting up looking at his friend in bed sweating all over "I was dreaming of something else and then something corrupted it and this dream appeared out of nowhere."

"That's impossible." said Logan

"Then explain it to me." replied Kendall to his best friend who was on his bed "I thought so."

* * *

><p>Kendall was walking all by himself when he saw a light to a side wondering what it even was so he went over to see what it was. That's when he found himself in an alley. He was in an alley standing as something was speeding around him confusing him and getting lack of oxygen to his brain. He was wondering what was going on as he stood there. He was wondering what it was.<p>

Kendall then went out of the alley with insects around his face swatting all around. They would not go as he swatted more; more of them would come over to him. He was wondering what was going on.

Just then Carlos came over himself dealing with something similar to him as well but a girl with dark brown hair came out and has bronze highlights. She has light brown eyes with a little bit of gray around the brown.

"Who are you?" asked Kendall

"The names Morgan." told the girl

"I see and what are you doing over here?" asked Carlos

"My friend Jordyn was out here and called me because something was attacking her." told Morgan

"Jordyn." responded Kendall hiding a snicker at her name

"Yes Jordyn Zach. She's from Eagan." told Morgan

"Minnesota." said Kendall

"Yeah she went to Northview Elementary, Black Hawk High School and then Eagan High School for a while until she move out here to San Diego." told Morgan

"What about you?" asked Carlos

"I'm from Texas." told Morgan

"Okay." responded Kendall looking at her a bit confused

Kendall stood there as he saw the girl look right at him. He couldn't believe this at all. He doesn't get girls sometimes because when he was dating Jo for a while she was always weird around him. He doesn't care though he stopped his thinking and got out of the thinking bubble. But he got an interesting feeling when he saw this Morgan girl.

He doesn't trust her at all but he knows that he is going to learn how to trust her even if it does cost him. Trust was just something that he has always had trouble with these days.

Kendall looked at Carlos as he shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say to him at all. He can't get a good read on her, neither of them could. They don't know anything about this girl. Kendall does want to know more because she seems really suspicious to him for some odd reason.

She looked at him with her light brown eyes and gray brim around them with a really interesting face and smirk. She can really get under peoples skin when she wants to and she decides the moments.

That's when a beam came out zapping at them from the hooded figure but it looks a bit different because this hooded figure has a red cape instead of a black one. Kendall ducked putting one hand to the ground as Carlos went to the ground himself as Morgan went to the side hiding in the alley to avoid it.

"Kendall!" shouted Carlos "Kendall! Kendall!"

It was like he could hear him scream right at him from by his side but he doesn't know how. He got up from where he was in the odd position and then he looked at the thing and tried to get out from where he was.

Now Kendall was really confused because the dream that he just had came true somehow. How was that even possible? Hardly dreams like this come true for anyone and yet it was happening right to him.

Kendall went over to Morgan himself by her trying to avoid the laser beams coming right at him. He put his hand to her shoulder as she looked at him because of the touching. She then looked at the figure totally confused herself as she is getting warped into their deadly game of danger.

"Alright what do we do?" asked Kendall

"Charge right at it." responded Morgan

"What?" replied Kendall shocked

"It's the best plan I've got." told Morgan to him

Kendall rolled his eyes as Morgan went out and he followed suit. He was running right to the red hooded figure as Morgan pushed it down. The beams stopped as they ran out of the place and going right to the Palm Woods together.


	5. Old Flame

**Death is my Danger**

**Chapter 6 **Old Flame

Carlos and Kendall entered the Palm Woods with Jordyn and Morgan. Kendall thinks that the girl Morgan was totally interesting and different than anyone who he's met. She was actually really cool to him as she was by his side in the lobby of the Palm Woods.

Logan and Jo both came out of the elevator together and went on walking through but Logan stopped seeing Carlos, Kendall, Jordyn and Morgan. He then grabbed Jo's hand going through the door to the pool wanting to avoid the others for some odd reason.

"What are you doing Logan avoiding your two best friends?" said Jo wondering what was going on

"Nothing." replied Logan trying to keep this one to himself

"Uh huh try saying that again but to my face." said Jo looking at him

"Alright sorry Jo but Morgan Geller is here." told Logan

"Morgan who?" responded Jo confused

"Morgan Geller I knew her when I was younger before I moved to Minnesota and well we didn't get along that well. So she always verbally attacked me." explained Logan

"Why didn't you guys get along anyway?" asked Jo to him

"Well we were paired for a project once and well I did all of the work on it and we got the highest grade. Also she broke something very valuable that was once my grandmothers. That's when things went down south for us." said Logan

"Wow that must have sucked." muttered Jo

"I don't know what she's doing here." replied Logan as he looked off to the side of the plant looking at Morgan seeing how much she has changed in her appearance from when he last seen her. He saw that her hair was still dark but has a bronze glow so not much has changed with her really. "Just keep me away from her please Jo."

"Alright alright I will." said Jo surrendering quickly

"Thank you Jo." responded Logan going in hugging her as Jo patted his back still a bit confused

They were squatting there together when Kendall and Carlos came over seeing them hidden by a plant. They got up standing looking at the two of them as they were looking right at them confused. Kendall was wondering what was even going on at the moment. Jo looked at Logan for a moment as he glimpsed at her and then right to the ground and then to his friends. They were going to have to explain what was going on because it looked weird to Kendall and Carlos.

Just then Morgan came over herself to Carlos and Kendall wanting to talk to them but she saw the one and only Logan Mitchell there. She was really mad at him still and has the same temper to when she was younger. But things have changed throughout the years.

"Hey Logan." said Morgan

"Morgan." muttered Logan looking at her

"Wait how do you guys know each other?" said Kendall looking at the two one by one confused

"We knew each other when we were younger." told Morgan

"Well more like once friends until the other went rogue." spat Logan to her

"I did not go rogue Logan." responded Morgan

"Oh yeah tell me something different that I don't know." said Logan pointing "I'm going."

"We're not done talking Logan." shouted Morgan going after him

"Wow that's quite a handful right there." said Carlos

"I should go." muttered Jo then leaving the two standing there as she saw Logan and Morgan battling out with each other

Carlos and Kendall looked at each other for a moment then they both left themselves going opposite ways. Kendall stayed in the pool area going to a chair sitting down and Carlos went over to the Palm Woods Park. Things have gotten really crazy lately ever since Camille had died and some of them were starting to think they were cursed because of her.

* * *

><p>Logan and Morgan were together in the hallway that, lead to apartment-hotel room 2J. They weren't seeing, eye to eye at all because of their past and what happened to them. They aren't letting go of it. Morgan was just super frustrated at the moment with him.<p>

"This is all, your fault Logan." said Morgan

"My fault I was the one who did the whole project by myself and you broke my grandmother's special figurine." replied Logan to her as she tried getting on away

"I did not break it Logan." shouted Morgan putting her hands down "That stupid thing was in the way."

"It's not stupid." said Logan going over to her "It was my grandmother's."

"Well she sure doesn't have any taste." Morgan snapped back looking into his eyes

"Do not talk about my grandmother like that." replied Logan

Morgan looked at him with her eyes filled with anger and also red looking at him. She couldn't believe this at all because they were literally old flames always trying to burn each other. They hate each other more than anything at the moment well actually ever since third grade. Logan was glad when he moved to Minnesota because he finally got away from her. But now they're back together reunited.

"Just so you know I can talk about your grandmother as much as I want I knew her." said Morgan

"Not enough." replied Logan to her

"Really Logan have you taken a look at yourself lately. You aren't the same and very vindictive." told Morgan

"I am not vindictive." responded Logan

"Oh no then tell me something different." said Morgan looking at him

"Don't use my line against me." replied Logan

"I can do whatever I want." said Morgan

Logan could not believe this at all because Morgan hasn't changed one bit since he last saw her and left her in Texas. This just was super crazy because he can't stand her; he could never stand her actually. He looked down at her because she is only five feet five inches in height and he's about six inches taller so he has to look down.

Morgan looked up at him herself because things really never changed with them especially since he left. She just hoped that things would be different but they aren't. She just wishes they could make amends with each other but it looks like it isn't happening at all. She sees that he's still as stubborn as ever. Her dark brown hair went down a little bit and her bronze highlights were showing.

The two of them never would have thought they would still be fighting to this day even though one moved away. They are finally meeting again after many years and in California now so it's weird.

"Just so you know you'll never hear the end of this." said Logan pointing to her

"Please you say you're smart god have you seen what smart is?" replied Morgan

"I'll let you know when you actually have a brain yourself." said Logan

"Really Logan why are you always so hard to deal with?" questioned Morgan

"Uh." scoffed Logan

They're always battling it out with each other when they were younger before Logan moved and they still are. Morgan set her hands on her hips as she looked at him not believing what's going on. She blinked while looking at him standing there but Logan tried going.

"We're still talking." said Morgan going after him

"No we're not." replied Logan turning around

They now stood in a different spot in the hallway looking at each other really infuriated at each other. But that was the least of their worries at the moment.

"Just so you know Logan I never did anything." told Morgan

"Oh yeah let's go back to first grade when you punched me." Logan outputted her right there

"Ok that was an accident I can tell you that." replied Morgan

"Yeah right." muttered Logan

"It's true." said Morgan

"Ok then what was that when you took my underwear and put it on the pole for it to be the American flag and we had to say Oh Hail to Logan's Underwear." said Logan mad at that

Morgan looked down at that one because he got her there. That was in second grade and she had her reasons then. That was when she had a crush on him but she's not going to tell him that. So she just looked up at him now showing him her light brown eyes. Logan then got an idea of what it could be.

"You had a crush on me didn't you." said Logan

"No." replied Morgan quickly

"Morgan Paige Geller." said Logan

"Don't use my full name against me." responded Morgan looking at him as he was giving her a stare and she all of a sudden cracked from the look "Alright there was a tiny crush then."

"Tiny you call that tiny?" questioned Logan interrogating her

"Alright, alright there was a crush but it was only in second grade." explained Morgan

"Oh uh huh I see." muttered Logan

Morgan kept looking at him until finally she decided to do something as she went in kissing him. Logan stood there in shock but he just decided to respond on back to it as they stood there kissing. But Morgan moved him going inside a closet to continue on kissing him.


	6. The Cursed Love Triangle

**Death is my Danger**

_This is the next chapter to the story and as you saw last chapter Logan ended up meeting an old flame of his and they kissed. This is where things get interesting and a little more, deeper in the game they are in. So now there is a love triangle going on Jo/Logan/Morgan. Everyone in here will have their own problems to deal with one individual problem. Hope you enjoy it. _

**Chapter 7 **The Cursed Love Triangle

Jo was walking in the halls of the Palm Woods by herself wondering why her day was so weird already. Logan asked her to not let him to be by Morgan but unfortunately it didn't work. She saw the two of them fighting earlier wondering what it was all about. She was going to get something of hers now because she left in a closet. So she got to it and put her hair behind her ears. She then placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it up.

To what she saw when she opened her door was something she didn't expect at all because she saw Logan and Morgan there together kissing. She stood there as Logan separated and got up going over to Jo.

"Okay this is not normal human behavior." said Jo in shock still

"Don't get me started Jo okay me and Morgan just made amends finally with each other." told Logan

"That's good." replied Jo but she bit her lip as she stood there wondering how the amends went exactly because to what she saw Logan's shirt was off so it must have gone pretty well

"What?" said Logan looking at her

Jo stood there and pointed to his topless body and he looked down at it and back up. He then realized what was going on not believing it at all and looked at Morgan as she sat there on the ground herself with no shirt and a bra on herself. She seemed pretty embarrassed.

"This seems to be an odd place to um . . . do that." muttered Jo still looking at the scene right in front of her "I should go."

"No Jo don't." replied Logan putting his hand out grabbing her hand as she stopped turning around to look at him as he was holding onto her "Please don't go."

"Sorry Logan." said Jo leaving him right there

Logan stood there and then sat down beside Morgan as she ended up comforting him there. She can tell there is definitely something going on between him and Jo but there was something going on between her and him as well so that is even more, weird for her.

She just sat there with Logan there with his head hung low right in his hands. He looked at her as Morgan went in herself kissing him yet again. She set her hands up to his upper body as she kept kissing him. But Logan couldn't help but think about Jo for some reason as he was kissing his former friend-long time rival. So things have gotten a little crazy for him now and he actually believes it as well.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Logan was running around in the Palm Woods, trying to find Jo himself because she found him in a closet with Morgan Geller. He needs to explain to her what happened. He has already has a fling with Jo and it's become totally weird. He then got to her apartment-hotel room and knocked on the door hoping to find her there. He stood there waiting for an answer at the door.<p>

The door to the apartment-hotel room ended up opening on up but Mr. Taylor was there. Logan looked at him and the two of them have met previously not too long ago.

"Mr. Taylor is Jo here at all I need to talk to her." said Logan looking at him

"Yeah she is just a sec I will get her." replied Mr. Taylor and then closed the door as Logan stood there as he heard Mr. Taylor and Jo talk loudly on the other side of the door until finally it opened up revealing both of them "I will leave the two of you to talk."

Mr. Taylor ended up closing the door as Logan and Jo stood there together and looked at each other. Jo could not get over what she saw an hour ago with Logan and Morgan. It was so hard because she has feelings for him as well and things have taken a turn on their relationship.

"Alright just so you know Morgan kissed me. That was something I didn't expect and I have the fling with you." said Logan

"Still Logan . . . I can't believe it at all." replied Jo looking at him swishing her hair a little bit

"Come on Jo I didn't mean for anything to happen at all it was all Morgan. Things have always been weird between me and her and then all of a sudden this happens." told Logan

"I should go." said Jo leaving but Logan put his hand out grabbing her wrist as she turned around to look at him

Jo looked into his deep dark brown eyes which were always mysterious but so compliment. There was something about them that sometimes makes her melt. She doesn't understand it but she tends to not want to know why it happens to her. She stood there stable as Logan's hand was still there on her wrist at the moment. She didn't try to move it or put her hand on up to take his hand on off. It felt weird but different then other times he has touched her because here she could actually feel something there going on between her and him. The whole scenario was totally weird for the two of them at the moment of where they were standing and the talk as well.

"Please Jo just understand that even though me and Morgan are now friends nothing is going on between me and her." said Logan to her as she was now looking at his facial expressions and it seemed as though he seemed to be a bit depressed and confused at what was going on with him at the moment

"Are you sure?" asked Jo

"Yes I am sure." responded Logan to her

She looked down to the ground for a quick second and then she put her hand to his cheek as she inched forward but it was Logan who kissed her. They stood there in the hallway kissing but it was real subtle. He set his hand up to bottom of her hair scrunching it in on up.

"Logan." said Morgan coming over seeing him kissing Jo

Now this was becoming more weird because earlier Jo saw and caught Logan and Morgan together kissing and also shirtless and now Morgan saw Jo and Logan together kissing. But they were just kissing. Jo stood there with her hand on his shoulder but was looking at Morgan.

"Okay what is going on here Logan you and me kiss earlier and now you are kissing Jo." said Morgan confused

"That was you're doing Morgan. I do like you but I really like Jo." said Logan to her but making sure that Jo also heard it

"I see." muttered Morgan

Just then something of a black shadow appeared out of nowhere and formed a shape and figure standing in front of them. Both Morgan and Jo went over to Logan clutching onto him by his arms with Jo on one side and Morgan on the other. They were wondering what was going on.

A woman appeared out of nowhere wearing a black dress going down to the ground with spider webs as an overcoat. She has long nails that were the color black. She has the color purple making an interesting texture on the dress as she has dark purple eye shadow, bright red lipstick and long lashes. She has leather on her hands going down to her fingers as if they were like the legs of a spider. Her hair was dark brown that goes right to her waist. She looked really menacing and evil.

"Perfect I've been searching for a long time for the perfect love triangle." said the lady standing there bringing her hands on up

The woman that stood there ended up putting something around them making it look like there was something black around them. It inches closer to them and then they all fell down to the ground unconscious now cursed together as a love triangle.


	7. Advantage Point

**Death is my Danger**

_Sorry about the long wait on this story I've been working on my other stories on here and I've been having a crap load of homework lately. I have like so much, Math and I have to do some reading for a class as well almost every day. So now you will be reading this next chapter which will give a small clue of the person who killed Camille. You will start to be getting clues to what is going on and find out what Jordyn Zach is hiding. This is the starting of surprising twists and turns, the start of some possible torture, at one point and a lot of dark reprising. This is the start of my channeling of Stephen King so I hope you enjoy this next chapter that I have updated. _

**Chapter 8 **Advantage Point

James and Carlos were together at the Palm Woods Park contemplating with each other at the moment about what's going on with Jo and Logan both saying something different. Carlos was saying there was something going on between them but James does not buy it one bit.

"Look Carlos nothing is going on with them okay just get over it." said James

"No James have you looked at them when they're together. Logan just likes being in her presence so much because he wants to be by her side so much. He can't stop thinking about her. Get your facts right." replied Carlos infuriated

"Carlos there's nothing going on okay." said James back to his best friend

James and Carlos really were having this spat on another one of their best friend who has a relationship with their last best friend's ex. It was very complicated, more complicated than they think. They both did not want to get into it though because they did not want to be a part of it for many different reasons that they don't want to say.

Just then medium-light brown hair went past them a girl who was about five feet five inches in height. Both Carlos and James recognized her as Jordyn Zach, Morgan Geller's best friend. They looked at each other and then followed Jordyn as she was walking going off somewhere.

She went in an alley as Carlos and James were together off on the side hiding so she won't notice them watching, spying on her. She looked around to see if anyone was around and then she walked right through a wall. Carlos and James thought this was weird now.

"Come on." said James tapping his friend

"What?" said Carlos

"We're following her. We have to find out what's going on maybe she knows something about Camille's death." told James

"Highly impossible James she doesn't know her." told Carlos

"You never know anyone's a suspect." explained James

Carlos just surrendered as they got out of their hiding spot and walked through the alley together and got to the end. They stopped, looked at each other and then took a breath then finally stepped through.

It was like going through a ripple that felt like water but they didn't get wet at all. But it was a shiny-silvery gray color that they were going through that seemed so jelly like. The feeling was so cold but there were moments when it felt like their skin was burned. Then they got to a third layer where it was all static-y because of electric type currents in front of them trying to touch their normal body temperature trying to heat it on up.

They finally got through landing on a floor coughing at everything they just went through. They were not used to it at all wondering what that even was because it was so weird. Their eyes were fuzzy and their ears also seemed to be a bit clogged up from the vortex they went through.

"What was that?" asked Carlos

"Don't know. Now where's Jordyn." replied James getting up from the ground

They looked around the place they were at wondering what it was because it was a very creepy place. It was dark and eerie all around the place with weird type figures wearing black and silver capes. There were gravel roads all around with black stones there. It really gave you a shiver.

"Doesn't the cape look familiar to you?" said Carlos pointing at it

"It does but I honestly don't know." replied James now totally confused

"Let's just try to find Jordyn." responded Carlos standing there

"Alright." muttered James

The two them ended up going through walking trying to get past some of the people there trying to find Jordyn in there. It was too crazy for them to even be there and to find this place. They couldn't even find Jordyn there which was kind of weird.

They stopped somewhere in a place that there was nothing there at all except for gray rocks and gray sand. It was totally bare with nothing that made it so creepy.

"Who are you?" asked a sinister voice as Carlos and James turned around

"I'm Carlos Garcia." said Carlos

"James Diamond. Where is Jordyn Zach?" asked James

"Aah the traitor." muttered the sinister voice who was cloaked in a red cloak instead of the usual silver or black "I'm Bruen the ruler here and Jordyn Zach was once one of us but went to the other side into the world of Earth and became human."

"What do you mean what are you guys?" asked Carlos

"We are not your concern just find Jordyn from here and bring her back to your world." told Bruen

"Okay but we don't know where she is that's the problem." explained James

"Find her as quickly as you can and try The Lodge she hides there a lot." said Bruen

"Thank you." said James

"He seems nice. But I don't get how Jordyn is a traitor." replied Carlos as he and James went off walking

They went through the city which had a lot of the people that they call themselves but aren't totally human. And they are calling Jordyn a bit of a traitor or betrayer for going out into the real world that they call. They past the city and got to a town and saw The Lodge. James looked at his best friends and fellow group member of Big Time Rush. He then opened up the door to the place and stepped inside it.

They looked around but could not see Jordyn in there at all but they went over to the bar area sitting on tall stools. They sat there waiting for Jordyn knowing that she has to come at some point and if she isn't then they are back to square one.

"Water please." said James

"Make it two." said Carlos putting his fingers up

"Alright." said the bartender there and gave them their waters

They sat there gripping on the cup so worried because Jordyn never truly explained anything to them at all. But they know that they are onto something with this. Camille's face kept appearing in James's head knowing that she was so unlucky about this happening. She was totally innocent unless she knew something she wasn't supposed to even know.

"You don't think Camille knew of this place do you?" asked Carlos

"It's highly unlikely." replied James taking a sip of the water

"But she must have known something or else this wouldn't have happened to her, think about it." said Carlos to his friend

"Jordyn doesn't seem to be here. Let's go." said James putting the water down and set a five dollar bill on the counter and then left with Carlos in tow

They went back outside to look around hoping to find something like Jordyn because she really is a good hider. James stood there as they went through the road and to a passage road going on it and to a mountain where they found a body on the ground. He went over to it setting his hand on it turning it around as he and Carlos gasped loudly standing there in shock.


	8. The White Room

**Death is my Danger**

_Sorry about the long wait for the chapter I have been so busy even though school is done with. I have a huge cleaning in my room going on and I just went through all my clothes bagged about half of them up and donated those. The rest I put in my drawers which took a while to even do. So sorry about everything. I have this chapter up and hopefully the next chapter up in two to four days to a week tops till it's up. I'm just becoming so busy. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review please I would really like it._

**Chapter 9 **The White Room

Carlos and James were on the orange couch playing one of their video games. They kept shooting and screaming at the television screen. It was crazy because they were obliterating everything in the game.

"Oh come on Carlos you're way behind me." said James

"I'm catching James and just so you know I'm going to beat you." said Carlos

"Good luck." replied James

"You need the luck here." said Carlos

They kept on playing completely unaware that Katie was watching them from the kitchen. She did not understand guys and violent games one bit. They are so violent and bloody murder. There are always dead corpses you shoot already dead zombies or people who are trying to shoot you then there all the blood and guts.

Katie stood there not knowing why she was watching Carlos and James play. She guessed that it was just something to do. But then left them right there with their eyes fixed to the screen.

Their eyes weren't quite bloodshot quite yet. But their fingers were rapid as they were starting to become numb on them. But they didn't notice as they kept on playing the game.

They were quiet no longer talking as they were too fixated on what they were doing. It was like they got stuck in the world of the game.

"I'm going to beat James's ass. He's never going to know what happened to him." said Carlos in his head as his soul got sucked into the actual game "Now to go and shoot the zombies and people. They're all going to hell anyway." Carlos grabbed his gun that he had and headed off

"Carlos is a prick he doesn't understand the game at all." said James in his head as his soul was in the game and he was holding his huge gun "Now to kill all those zombies and bastards."

James went all around the place with it as he was getting ready to attack anything and hit anything that gets in his way.

* * *

><p>Morgan got up not too long ago as she was confused to what was going on with her. She fell to the ground hitting her head as she put her hand to it. She doesn't understand anything at all to what has happened to her ever since she met Kendall first and then her rival Logan. But she and Logan had become good friends now. It seemed more than a friendship but he likes someone else. She didn't get it to how things have become so complicated.<p>

She kept on walking as she went through a ripple as it felt strange as she looked back for a moment but saw that nothing seemed different. She just shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking not paying attention to what was going on or what happened.

She then walked on all the way through and found herself in a white room with walls all enclosed on her as it was only eight feet by eight feet. It wasn't a really big room but she at least had place to roam around. She went around pounding walls trying to find her way out like a door or something.

"Oh come on!" shouted Morgan punching the wall

She then flung on backwards to the ground after she punched the wall right there. Her brown hair was a mess all tangled and knotted on up. She ground putting her hand to her side as she got up from the ground.

"What is this place?" muttered Morgan looking all around

She put her finger to the wall as it made a blue mark there and then put her whole hand there. She needs to know what kind of wall it is so she can find her way out. It was the only way that she knows possible. But as she put her hand to the wall she yelped as she stepped back.

"Ow that burns." said Morgan looking at her hand

The room really seemed evil on her and she doesn't even know why it's doing it to her. Her life has become so complicated ever since she arrived at the Palm Woods and met Logan again. It's like a curse that has been put upon her and her friend Jordyn. But it was also placed on the guys of big time rush, Jo Taylor and Stephanie King. They all seemed to have strange things happen to them already not explanatory.

She stood there not knowing what to do even though the room has many tricks and stupid playful things it does to her. She was stuck with no way out of there and the other thing was she doesn't know how she even got in it for the other thing. She has nothing to do bit sit or stand there with nothing to do. It was killing her.

She set her back to the wall and slid down with her back to the wall as she sat with one leg out and one up to her stomach. This was all she could do now for the next while. She was going to be really bored as hell as she looked at her cuticles at her nails. They seemed like the most interesting thing at the moment over the whole room that surrounds her but she doesn't even know why.

But that's when she got the idea that she should have thought of right away and that was her cell phone. She doesn't get how she never even thought of it as she grabbed it out of her pocket as she looked at it and only saw one bar left on it. She went through it and got to Jordyn's number on it and then pushed send as it ended up ringing but no answer.

"Really? Jordyn come on. Well once you get this you should know that I'm somewhere I don't know exactly where to be honest. Well it's Morgan and I hope you get this. Bye Jordyn." said Morgan as she ended the message quickly then looked at the cell phone "Great."

She set her head to the wall as she continued to sit there totally bored out of her mind. She knows that she's going to be stuck there for a long while now with no one knowing that she's eve there and not knowing where this place is or what it is either. It's too confusing for her as she looked down and messed up her hair then looked up.

Just then a mirror was there as it blinded her sight there as she couldn't see anything and then she tried getting up but she fell to the ground going unconscious again. Her hair went everywhere as she was there still and untouched. But a figure came I and went down to her body touching her right there and looked at her face.


	9. Update-Ending

Death is my Danger

Hey everyone I'm so sorry things malfunctioned on my thing and now I have an update for my followers. For unfortunate reasons I will not continue my story due to it would be hard to get back into and I will be now under a new name and doing fanfiction story's under a different area now. I think it's time for me to grow and go to new lengths. I'm so sorry I couldn't finish.

If someone wants to continue on with the story please contact me and I can choose who can continue on with it. It's now time for me to leave here and spread my wings to new lengths in a new Fanfiction area.

If you want to continue to read my stuff I will now be in the CSI area posting stories and one shots there instead. And now this is final goodbye to all you Big Time Rush fans and Big Time Rush fans of me.


End file.
